


For All Of The Bruises I've Caused (and for tears)

by the_badone



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Badass, Eventual Smut, F/F, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, clexa fandom - Freeform, lexark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_badone/pseuds/the_badone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The badass blondie,  Elyza Lex,  flirts even in an apocalyptic world where dead people walk and eat the living. Alicia Clark is trying to find her family and hates Elyza's lame jokes. Or at least she says so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Green Meets the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young.

 

 

"Goddammit!" the young brunette swore as she tripped over something and fell on the ground. She looked behind her and saw a group of walkers. There must've been at least ten of them, walking towards her, growling. The girl  quickly stood up and started running again. Her heart was pounding and her legs were burning. She was out of breath, but she kept running, because that's what she had to do to survive. She was running for her life. She was running for her family.

Her family .

She felt pain in her chest when she remembered her family. It's been more than an hour since they got separated. They might not be alive anymore. But she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus on her survival.

She looked back. The distance between her and the walkers was getting bigger. But when she turned her head back, she stopped in shock, terrified.

There were other walkers right in front of her. She counted seven, eight. Too much for her to handle, she didn't kill any of them yet, let alone eight at once.

The brunette closed her eyes, pressed her back against the wall and she thought of her family. She'll never get to see them again.  Mom. Nick . Tears began to fill her eyes and she didn't fight them. She could hear the growling closer and closer to her. She could almost feel the putrefactive bodies surrounding her. And then

Bang, bang, bang. Bang.

The girl jerked at the sound, still too scared to open her eyes. She heard more shots and the sound of dead bodies falling to the ground. And then there was quiet. 

The brunette, still pressed to the wall behind her, finally opened her eyes. She spotted a grinning blonde girl, who was a little older than her. She  was dressed in black, she had guns and knives all over her body and her clothes  was covered in blood. But she still managed to looked  really ,  really beautiful. 

"Hey there, gorgeous,"  the blondie said, smiling even wider than before. 

She blinked a few times, confused. Then she looked around to see the dead bodies all over the ground, not moving. She gulped and looked back at the blondie in black leather jacket.

"You killed all those walkers," the brunette said in disbelief and it sounded more like a question. 

The other girl raised her eyebrows, amused. "Well, I'm sure you had it under control," she smiled, "but I cound't resist impressing a pretty girl."

The brunette frowned. The way the blonde said it made her feel a little offended, she didn't like people making fun of her. But she knew that she wasn't in a position to be angry, she should thank the girl for saving her life. Yet, instead of a simple thank you, the stupidest thing she could've said slipped from her mouth. 

"Is that Australian accent?"

The blonde chuckled. "Don't even know my name and you're already trying a pick-up line on me? And I thought I'd be the flirting one," she said with a wide smile, not letting the brunette out of her sight. 

"What? No. That wasn't.. I didn't mean... I just... It was," the brunette blushed. "It was an actual question," she finished her sentence finally, looking at her feet. 

"Relax," the blonde chuckled again, "I was kidding. I'm Elyza, by the way. Elyza Lex," the blonde offered her hand to the other girl. 

"Alicia Clark," the brunette responded and exepted her hand, still a little red in her face. The blonde girl, Elyza, smiled and looked into Alicia's green eyes. Elyza always loved green eyes. Or  maybe not always. But she  certainly loved them now.

Alicia smiled back, meeting the blue eyes for a moment before she looked down. She felt she would drown in the ocean of blue color if she kept looking into Elyza's eyes. That's when she realized they were still holding hands. She cleared her throat and let go off the other girl's hand, trying not to blush again. And, judging by the cocky grin on Elyza's face, failing  miserably . 

Alicia turned away from Elyza and took a few steps from the wall. That was an opportunity for Elyza to look over the her body.  Oh man, that ass , Elyza thought and bit her lip, then continued examining the younger girl. She didn't notice that Alicia turned back and was now looking at her with crossed arms. When she finally looked up, Alicia lifted her eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. 

"What do you thing you're doing?" Alicia snapped. 

Elyza, confident and calm as ever, smiled. " Just enjoying my view," she winked.

"So," the blonde continued, while Alicia was opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something. "What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone? I don't know if you noticed, but the world has gone to shit. And those things," she gestured on the bodies around them, "are  literally dying to taste you." She looked over Alicia's whole body again. "Not that I could blame them for that," she grinned again and bit her lip.

Alicia rolled her her eyes and swallowed her sassy response. The girl might be irritating, but she did save her life a few minutes ago. Instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before responding.

"I wasn't alone. My family and I, we were looking for supplies, but then those... Walkers appeared, and we got separated. Which reminds me... I have to find them."

Elyza nodded and followed Alicia away from the street. Alicia was a little surprised that she's going with her, but she wouldn't complain. They walked in a silence for a while. Elyza was the one to break it. 

"To answer your question," she started and checked that Alicia was listening "yes, it is." 

"What are you talking about?" Alicia gave her a blank look. 

"Australian accent," she explained with a grin. "Although I still belive that it was a pick up line. And a pretty lame one,  just so you know," the blonde teased. 

Alicia laughed, surprising both her and Elyza. "You're unbelievable," she shook her head. 

"Too good to be true?" Elyza asked as she played over and over again Alicia's laugh in her head. She  really liked that laugh. 

"You wish," Alicia rolled her eyes again. She felt a little bit more at ease after the blonde made her laugh and she was grateful for the distraction.

"Do you wanna hear about my other wishes, beautiful?" Elyza lowered her voice and averted her eyes to Alicia's lips as she smiled. 

Alicia's heart skipped a beat. She flushed when she imagined what Elyza's wishes might be.

Wait, why would she imagine that? It's not like she  was attracted to the blonde. She was not.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Elyza asked with a concern and stopped Alicia's thoughts. 

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course," she replied when she realized that she stopped walking and was staring at Elyza the whole time. "I was just... I was thinking about my family," Alicia lied. "I need to find them." If she wasn't flushing before, she definitely was now. She started walking again Elyza followed. 

Elyza knew that this was about something else than finding her family, but she didn't ask. Everybody had something they didn't want to talk about and Elyza knew that better than anyone. It wasn't her place to ask. She  barely knew the girl.

"Okay," she nodded, "then we should  probably come up with a plan to find them without getting eaten. By the walkers I mean, the fun way of eating you or me is fine by me," the blonde said with her typical grin. 

"We?" Alicia questioned and completely ignored the other comment. 

"Yeah. What kind of a date would I be if I didn't even escort my lady home, right? Besides, I wasted a lot of bullets to save that pretty ass of yours. If I let you die now, it would be for nothing."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wait," Alicia grabbed Elyza's arm and turned her to face her. "I mean it. Thank you. For saving my life, for helping me find my family. I'd be dead without you," she was serious. They were looking to each other's eyes, both girls lost in the other. Elyza gulped and looked away, blinking to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. She shook her head to send away the thoughts about the people she hadn't been able to save and turned back to Alicia. The girl was still watching her, wondering what's going on in Elyza's head. 

"It's okay,  really . I got nothing better to do anyway," Elyza shrugged, hiding the guilt she felt behind a smile. "Now come on cutie, we have to find a place to spend the night. It's almost dark, we'll go looking for your family tomorrow. I promise," she said, as if she knew that Alicia was going to protest. And she was right. 

"I can't wait. Tomorrow will be too late. I need to find them now."

"This is not a negotiation, Alicia. It's late and they will have to hide somewhere too. There's no way we will find them today, we would only get ourselves killed. I know a safe place not far from here."

"Okay," Alicia sighed after a while. She didn't like it, but Elyza was right. It was almost dark. She  just hoped her family was somewhere safe. Silence fell between the girls again for a few minutes as they walked through the streets. 

"Elyza?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not your lady."

"Yet," Elyza grinned, "but wait until you see my place. I'll make you a good dinner with candles all around the room, romantic music... We will a have a deep conversation and then very deep-"

"Okay, forget I said anything," Alicia interrupted Elyza and rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, we both know you said that to start a conversation with me."

"Shut up."

"Hey, don't be so rude. I saved your life!"

" Seriously ? You're gonna use that against me?" Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's true. But I can use the fact that I'll provide you a nice place to sleep, or that I'll help you find your family, or..." Elyza teased.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm useless and you're my hero. Can you stop talking now?"

"If you give me something else to use my mouth on, then yes,  absolutely ," Elyza said with a grin. 

Alicia didn't have time to answer because they finally reached their destination. It was a huge house with a massive fence.

"Welcome to heaven, sweetheart. The best night of your life is about to begin," Elyza smiled  smugly . 


	2. Chapter 2

"Elyza, I"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"You can't..."

"I said no, Alicia."

"Well that's... "

" ALICIA."

"Fine," Alicia snorted finally and rolled her eyes. "But don't even think I'll sleep in the same bed as you if you don't take of that jacket and let me clean it."

"Well what a shame, I was looking forward to cuddling with you all night," the blonde said sarcastically and rolled her eyes back. "But whatever you want princess, you're welcome to sleep on a floor."

"What the hell is your problem? You're the one who wanted to help me, remember? But clearly you've changed your mind, so I'll just grab my stuff and leave first thing in the morning. It was really nice meeting you, Elyza," Alicia said angrily and got up from her place on the couch. 

They've been in the safe house for more than two hours and they've been arguing about that jacket most of the time. And yes, there was only one clean bed in the house. 

Alicia was almost out of the room when Elyza stopped her.

"Wait."

Alicia sighed, turned around and lifted her eyebrows in question. 

"I'm sorry," Elyza continued silently, looking away from the brunette. "I still want to help you. Just... Don't touch that jacket, okay? Please." 

Alicia's expression softened when she heard the pain in Elyza's voice but she was still mad.  She wanted to ask what the story behind this jacket was, but it didn't feel like the right moment. 

"Okay," she responded and slowly returned to the couch. She took a seat next to the aussie haltingly. "I'm sorry I took your jacket without asking." 

Elyza nodded and looked down. Silence fell between the two girls but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Alicia was thinking about the other girl's past. When she heard how Elyza talked about her jacket she realized that the badass blondie had probably her own history of losing people.

Alicia was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a sound of guitar. She looked up to see Elyza already looking at her and playing the guitar. They shared a smile, agreeing to stop fighting without using any words. 

"Can you sing something?" Alicia asked sleepily and closed her eyes, her head falling on the couch. 

"Come on buttercups, is there anything I _can't_ do?" Elyza smiled slyly. She was back to her cocky self. 

Alicia rolled her eyes _(she rolled her eyes a lot around that blonde)_ but Elyza saw the corners of her mouth lift in a tiny smile. That encouraged Elyza to start singing. 

 

"Hello, goodbye my friend 

I’m sorry that I’ve been so bent 

Out of shape I’m sure you’d make a wonderful partner 

 

Truth is that I do love you 

And everything you are 

But I do not deserve you 

Not your mind and not your heart"

 

Alicia could just stare, mesmerized by Elyza's voice, that was filled with emotions.  The melody was beautiful but also kind of sad and nostalgic. 

 

"Sorry that I made you think 

Our future lay together 

Laying there I met your stare, I prayed for stormy weather 

 

Pick a fight I hoped you might

See the sense in leaving

You didn’t though 

But I made you go, despite your own believing 

 

I just saved you from myself 

One day you might thank me 

And take me off your shelf 

 

Wish I could save me from myself 

But until then I’ll jut figure it out

And sing to someone else 

Yes, until then I’ll just figure it out

And sing for someone else"

 

Alicia blinked a few times when she noticed the tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat and swallowed before looking at Elyza, but the older girl was looking out of the window with a stoic expression. 

"That was beautiful."

Elyza finally looked at her, small smile playing on her lips. 

"Who wrote that?" Alicia asked, but she already knew the answer. She could tell by the way Elyza sang the song, her tongue cuddling with every word she let out of her mouth and her fingers touching the strings with so much care and love. She could tell by the sadness deep in Elyza's eyes. 

"I wrote it, a while ago. You know, before the world fell apart," Elyza chuckled nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Alicia's heart broke a little for the girl sitting next to her. She'd known Elyza wrote it before she said it, but hearing her actually say it made it more real. 

This situation with walkers somehow broke everyone. Everyone's lost somebody and everyone's lost a piece of themselves. But Elyza had been lost before the infection even spread. And for some reason, it made Alicia sad. At least Alicia knew what it's like to live a normal life, be with her family. 

"Elyza?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your... I mean, are you looking for someone too? A family, or a group?" Alicia wasn't sure if she wasn't crossing a line, but she was curious. 

"No, I'm not looking," Elyza answered. Her expression tightened a little but her voice was soft. She started to strum the guitar quietly. Alicia didn't ask more questions. After a few minutes, Elyza spoke again. 

"I had a group. We weren't exactly friends, but we could count on each other. We had a history so we trusted each other. One day I woke up and... " her voice broke. She gulped and tried again after blinking a few times.

"One day I woke up and I saw Finn and Charlotte eating the rest of them. I took my gun and killed them. I figured after a few wasted bullets that I had to aim for their heads to kill them. I found another girl of our group that survived so we ran. We saw some soldiers so we followed them, we thought that the army could help us. They shot her right in front of me. That was when I realized how bad this was. The army that's supposed to protect us was killing innocent people... I found some guns and knives and I've been on my own since. Until now that is," Elyza finished. 

And Alicia's heart ached for her companion again. She wanted to say something to make her feel better, she wanted to tell her that she's not alone now, but the words didn't come out. And Alicia knew that no words on this world had the ability to help Elyza anyway. So she did the only thing that felt right. She wrapped the blonde girl in her arms and held her tight. 

Elyza felt a little startled at first, she hadn't been so close to another living person for a long time. But then she breathed in the smell of Alicia's skin and hair and she let herself relax into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, quiet. 

"I knew you wouldn't resist my gorgeous body for long," Elyza muttered against Alicia's neck. 

"Shut up," Alicia said, and although Elyza couldn't see her, she heard the smile in the brunette's voice.

They finally let go of each other and decided to go to sleep. They changed their clothes in silence, Alicia secretly peeking at Elyza's body and Elyza unashamedly scanning Alicia's. 

They both fell into the bed totally exhausted. Alicia was almost sleeping when she felt a body press to her back. She hummed contentedly. Elyza took that as a good sign and she wrapped her arm around the other girl's waist, touching the exposed skin on Alicia's abdomen. Alicia shivered form the touch, her heart rate increasing. It will be hard to fall asleep with Elyza so close to her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are fromthe song "Song For Someone Else" by Eliza Taylor.


End file.
